No One is Safe
by DomLetty101
Summary: Serial Killer-Halloween Fic. Dom and Letty are back to normal, working in the garage, all memories are back, everyone in the family is happy. No one has anything to worry about... So they thought. Someone is not happy and then, the murders started. There is a serial killer going after anyone who has ever had anything to do with Dom and Letty. There is one end goal. Letty
1. Chapter 1

**AU:**

 **I'm back! I'm sorry, life has been a madhouse lately, I am currently in the midst of updating all of my stories, and this one came into my mind. Not entirely sure where it is going yet but that's half the fun, and with Halloween coming up next month, I figured what better way than to make a scary fic!**

* * *

"Dom, I need you. Now." I heard the shaky voice on the other end.

"Letty, where are you?" I said in a panic pulling myself out from underneath the car I had been working on.

"At home." She said calmly but the fear in her voice was laced through each letter. All of the years I have known Letty, and through all of the crazy and sometimes suicidal things we did Letty never showed feared, even when I knew it was there, she would never express it. However; despite all of that, none of that was even compared to the fear I heard in her small voice just now, and that, that terrified me.

"I'll be right there, baby." I said already slamming my car door closed as I sped off to figure out what had my wife in such a fright.

"Dom. Please don't hang up." She quietly said as she sniffed her leaky nose that was undoubtedly caused by tears that rarely ever fell.

"I won't baby, I promise. Where in the house are you?" I asked her pulling into the driveway

"Bedroom" She said simply. I ran into the house and up the stairs hanging up the call we were on and yelling out Lettys name.

"Letty! Let!" I yelled running up to her. When I turned the corner I saw her crouched down on the floor in front of our closed bedroom door. I ran up to her and crouched down to her level gently tilting her chin up to look me in the eyes. Her tear stained face and pale complexion really terrified me, that was until she spoke.

"Dom, I didn't do it. I swear, I didn't do this, I promise you, you have to believe me. I swear to you, Dom. I did not do this" She cried out reaching for me and I just held her close rubbing her back. Genuinely confused as to what she was talking about.

"Do what? Whats going on, Let?"

"The bedroom." I looked at her with a confused look and I stood up and slowly opened the bedroom door. I couldn't see anything out of place, nothing was broken. I opened the door wider and my eyes scanned the room till the fell onto the bed. I gasped and slammed the door shut and took a step back.

"Letty, what happened?" I asked still in shock.

" I don't know, I came home and everything seemed fine, I went upstairs to go lay down and I opened the door and I saw her. I didn't do this, Dom" She cried. Of course she didn't, I knew that, it was never even a question in my mind that she did.

"Shh, come here I now you didn't" I said pulling her close rubbing her back. They may not have been friends, but Letty would never do this. Of course she was scared, so was I that image alone was enough to shake up anyone including my wife, the toughest woman I know.

"I'm going to see if there was anything left, stay here" I said opening the bedroom door once more and walking in, but Letty was quick to follow as she grabbed my hand tightly linking our fingers together, she may have not wanted to see this, but she clearly didn't want to be alone either.

"Baby, you won't want to see this" I tried.

"I need to be close to you right now" She said squeezing my hand tighter.

We walked over and looked closer to see if anything had been left. I was careful not to touch anything but then I heard Lettys voice.

"Dom, look." She said pointing to a picture of her and I that was hanging on the wall. My face X'd out in blood, while Lettys was circled in blood with the word 'Soon' written beneath it.

There was our message.

Now it was even worse. Someone was after my wife, and I immediately saw red, my anger almost got the best of me till I heard her sniff again and felt her squeeze my hand tighter. I looked at her and saw her wiping her tears with her arm and instead of rage, I grabbed her small shaking body and held her tight.

"I won't let anything happen to you, baby. I promise."

"Not at the expense of your life, Dom." She said as firm as she could. I didn't care if my life was on the line, but I couldn't tell her that so instead I wiped her tears and kissed her softly.

"Letty did you touch anything in here?"

"III- I don't, I don't think" She stuttered, I needed to know she didn't touch anything, because of the history and the situation, I know fingers would be pointed at her if they find hers anywhere on message.

"Letty, you need to tell me. Did you touch anything, baby?"

"No, III I came in and saw and ran back out." She said

"Ok, we need to call the cops" I said grabbing her hand as we walked out of the bedroom again closing the door behind us.

"We need to call, Hobbs. I think this is something he should know." I nodded my head knowing she was right. I didn't want to make this call because Hobbs had become family now, and this pained me to tell him.

I dialed his number and it went right to voicemail, I left a message telling him to call me back right away. I was hoping he would answer so he could get here first but, this had to be worked on right away, and Hobbs will take control of the situation as soon as he finds out. I hung up and dialed a number I never called before.

 _'911 Whats you're emergency?'_

"I need to report a murder." I said calmly.

 ** _'You need to report a murder, sir, is that correct?'_**

"Yes"

 ** _'Okay, sir, what is your name?'_**

"Dominic Toretto"

 ** _'Okay, Mr. Toretto and you are sure the victim is deceased?'_**

"Yes"

 ** _' Okay, and do you know the suspect? Is the suspect in the area still?'_**

"I don't know who it was, I don't think anyone is here"

 ** _'Okay and what is your address Mr. Toretto?'_**

'1327 Wallis Avenue'

 ** _'Alright, Mr. Toretto, I have officers on their way right now. Do you know who the victim is?'_**

"Yes"

 ** _"Okay, can I please have the victims name?'_**

"Elena. Elena Neves."

* * *

 **Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So walk me through this again, Mrs. Toretto. You got home, and saw your husbands ex girlfriend dead in your bed?" The arrogant officer said with a tone I did not appreciate.

"Yes, look I have told you a dozen times that is what happened!" I said tiredly but with attitude.

"Here's the thing, Mrs. Toretto. You were the only one who saw this, the only one with motive, and we have a missing murder weapon so all signs are pointing to you, now I want you to enlighten me on the part how this could not be you."

"Was she my husbands ex-girlfriend? Yes. Were we best friends? No. Does that mean I want to kill her? Of course not! Everytime a woman gets murdered do you always assume it's the current girlfriend or wife? Just because she was an ex didn't mean I wanted to kill her for Christ Sakes, she was dating a man who is basically family to us, so why would I hurt him like that!"

"For your own selfish reasons, jealousy? Anger? Maybe you just snapped believe me the DA will come up with anything and with evidence like what we have, the jury is sure to convict so why don't we stop with the bull shit and get serious."

"You are a real piece of work aren't you?" I said with a scoff, "What, mommy didn't love you enough growing up? Mommy issues? I have told you the fucking truth and you sit here questioning me while there is a psycho running around!"

"Cute, but there is no psycho running around. Just sitting right in front of me." He smirked.

"Fuck you"

"Watch your mouth" He pulled photos out of the folder he had with him and put them in front of me making me look away immediately. "Go ahead, look at them. It is after all your handy work." He said while pushing the photos of Elenas dead body closer to my face. "She was sliced open! Her insides on the outside! She suffered, she died slowly and painfully, do you see that!" He yelled at me as I tried to not allow any tears to fall at the image in front of me, it wasn't exactly an easy thing to look at. It was brutal.

I pointed to the picture where my face was circled with Elenas blood and Dom' X'd out with the word 'Soon' written beneath it, pointing it out to the asshole detective.

"Why would I circle my face and X our my husbands with, Elenas blood! Did you find any blood on me? No, so you have no evidence against me, you're just dicking around instead of doing your job. Now are we done here?" I said standing up.

"For now." He said closing the file. "Uh Mrs. Toretto, don't leave the city alright, I'm sure I will be seeing you soon." He smiled, opening the door allowing me to leave.

I walked out looking for Dom but my brain was clouded and I ran into someone. "Sorry" I muttered looking up.

"Hobbs?" I said looking at his tear stained face, I felt for the man in front of me, I reached out and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry, Luke"

"Thanks, Let. What are you doing here anyways?" He asked, genuinely wondering why I was here he knew cops weren't my thing.

"They didn't tell you?" He shook his head no. "I found her." I said quietly.

"You did? I haven't gotten any information yet, just that she was.. gone" He choked out. "What happened, Letty?"

"You sure you want to hear the details, man? They're not pret-"

"I need to."

We sat down on the benches outside of the precinct and I explained everything to him, what I found her like, and the note on the picture. I was worried he would think I did this too. I wasn't worried because he was a cop, I was worried because he was a friend. Hurting family, friends was the worst and I didn't want him to think I would hurt him like that. I looked over at him and saw his head down as I heard the large man sniffle, I wasn't going to call him out on his tears, he needed them right now.

"I'm so sorry, Luke. I know it doesn't bring Elena back as much as I wish it did, but I am sorry" I said putting an arm around him.

"Thanks Let, I just can't believe someone did this."

"Me neither" I said looking out at the world in front of me.

"Do you need a ride home?" He asked me

"I have to wait for, Dom"

"Dom? Is he coming here to get you?" I looked at him confused

"No, he is still being questioned"

"Questioned? They think Dom did this? I know he didn't!" He said looking at me in the eye.

"No, they think I did." I said looking down.

"WHAT! Why do they think you had something to do with this?" He said standing up angrily.

"She was my husbands ex and found in our bed, I found her and they can't find the murder weapon."

"So what! That doesn't mean it was you or Dom for that matter!"

"I know, but try convincing Detective Dick in there"

"Come on" He said pulling me up and back into the precinct.

"Hobbs?" Some detectives said. "Who is working on Elenas case?" He demanded

"Jacobs, and Matthews" A younger officer said and Hobbs pulled me at a faster pace towards both officers who were still interrogating Dom. We could hear some of the conversation ".. We know it wasn't you Mr. Toretto, but your wife has the motive, you need to help yourself"

"This was not my wife! Letty would never do anything like this, so stop trying to tell me other-" I smiled at my husbands words til I saw Hobbs crash in to the room.

"Luke, hey man. Sorry about Elena, were getting to the botto-" Detective Jacobs started before Hobbs shut him up.

"What? The bottom of this? You mean questioning my family! they had nothing to fucking do with this! They're clean! Let's go, Dom"

"Luke, this is for you man" The other detictive tried.

"If this is for me, then back off of them, this was not them! Let's go Dom." He said and Dom stood up and walked over to me giving me a soft kiss.

"You ok?" He asked

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah" He said pulling me closer.

"Never question them again if you are going to accuse them, thats how you can help" Hobbs said angrily before walking out and slamming the door.

"You guys should stay somewhere else tonight, your place is going to be flooded with cops and detectives tonight." Hobbs said. I nodded my head knowing he was right.

"I'm going to look into this more, so I'm going to stay here even though they will try and tell me I can't." I walked up to him and gave him another hug.

"If you need anything, call us, ok?" I said quietly in his ear. He closed his eyes and hugged me tighter. "Thanks again, Let"

Dom pulled him into a hug and whispered something to him, I wasn't sure what he said but it touched him because I saw Hobb' tearing up again before he pulled away and nodded his head at Dom.

"Thanks guys, I'll let you know whats going on." We nodded and walked out hand in hand.

We got into Doms car in complete silence and linked our fingers together as they rested on my thigh. Dom drove slowly through traffic something that was out of the ordinary. So I spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Dom" I said softly as I rubbed my thumb along the back of his hand. He looked at me confusingly.

"It's not your fault, Let. I just need to worry about keeping you safe now"

"Dom, it's ok to be upset about it. I'm not going to take that from you. She was someone who you cared a lot for, and in some way she became apart of this family. I'm not going to be mad about you caring, Dom. It's ok, baby" I said looking at him lovingly.

"You're an amazing woman, Leticia Toretto." He smiled softly at me.

"I would say you are too, till you called me Leticia" He chuckled softly as we continued to drive slowly through the streets of LA making our way to Mia and Brians.

* * *

 **O'Connor House**

"I can't believe, Elena is gone" Mia said sadly after we told her and Brian everything.

"You guys want a drink?" Brian asked standing up

"I'm ok, I just want to go to bed" I said tiredly as I stood up.

"Yeah me too" Dom said following my lead.

We gave Mia and Brian a hug goodnight and was sure to say our I love you's, after today we were sure to say it without hesitation.

Dom was in the shower so I curled in bed turned the lights out and I let my eyes fall softly shut. I was awoken minutes later to a large hand caressing my stomach. I smiled at the comfort Dom was providing me right now, but we were not having sex.

"Not tonight, baby. Can you just hold me" I said pushing my body into his.

"No" I heard a voice thats did not belong to Dom. I immediately flipped over and saw a masked man and I screamed and kicked him away but not before he cut my leg, he held me down and I could here Dom banging on the door trying to get in he then jumped off of me and jumped out of the window. As soon as Dom busted the door down and saw me laying on the floor.

"Letty!" He said running over to me with Mia and Brian following

"He was in here Dom, he laid in the bed with me an thought it was you till I turned around and.." I said shaking and Dom put his hand on my leg to stop the bleeding.

"We need to go to the hospital now." He said picking me up as Brian drove around the street trying to find him.

"He was right beside me, Dom" I said with a scared voice.

"I know, baby. I know" He said grabbing my hand and kissing my knuckles.

I was definitely terrified.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, Leticia. You are all stiched up, just try and keep the area clean and avoid direct contact with water the cut thankfully avoided all major arteries so the only thing you have to worry about is keeping it clean, and I'm sure your husband here will make sure you are staying off that leg for the next couple days to avoid any irritation"

"Yes, I will for sure no need to worry about that" Dom said while looking at me softly. Normally I would have argued, but I was too tired to do so.

"Excellent, now you have the prescription for the pain meds just in case, and the antibiotics, you can take them both at the same time, but once the antibiotics are empty you don't need to get anymore unless we've seen you again and decide it's necessary, Ok?" I nodded and allowed Dom to grab my hand that was resting on my lap.

"Good, now I will see you back here in 4 weeks to remove those stiches"

"Thank you" I said softly as the doctor walked out leaving Dom and I alone, we were both silent so I stood up and grabbed my jacket ready to leave this god forsaken place, I hated hospitals.

"Here let me hel-" Dom tried

"I've got it" I said snapping and he backed off allowing me to do so.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sna-" I started only to be cut off by Doms lips.

"It's ok, if I have to deal with you snapping at me everyday for the rest of our lives, I am ok with it, as long as I still have you." I smiled at his cheesy line.

"How do you do that" I smiled, chuckling softly.

"Do what?" He asked

"Make me feel better, even at the worst times."

"Easy, the same way you do it for me. You'd do just about anything for the one you love" He said putting his arm around me as we walked out of the hospital. Once we got in the car Dom and I listened to the soft music playing through the cars speakers, we were heading back to Mias to grab our things and had to go stay somewhere else, again.. Mia, Brian and Jack were in a hotel, but I wanted to stay a bit farther away if someone was coming for me, I was not going to allow myself to be a target with Jack around. I could tell Dom had taken the long way back, knowing the drive always calmed me, the wind was blowing through my long dark hair as Dom drew circles on my thigh. Everything was peaceful til my phone interrupted me.

"It's Han" I said seeing the Facetime request come through

"Should we warn him?" Dom asked and I nodded.

"Hey Han" I said after I slide my finger across the answer button waiting for the video to load.

"LETTY!" I heard him yell

"Yeah? I'm here can you hear me?" I asked looking for his face in the video but only saw his house

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" He screamed as the phone turned to his bloody face and a masked man behind him holding a knife. The same mask I saw earlier tonight.

"NO NO NO HAN! Dom! Oh my god, Han! No no no no, please don't do this, you don't have to do this, PLEASE!" I screamed praying whoever this was he would stop and leave us alone. Dom looked at the video and immediately recognized which house of Hans he was at, we were speeding through traffic to get to Hans before we were too late.

"Please, don't do this! Please! What do you want? Money? Cars? What!" The masked man grabbed the phone and looked at me and pointed and said in a voice that was definitely a fake.

"You"

I looked at him as he put the camera back on Han who was laying on the floor covered in blood but he was still alive.

"Please, let him go. If I am the one you want, come for me, not them." I said in a panic.

I watched as the camera was placed on Hans chest facing up so I could still see the masked man as he began to walk away.

"Dom, Dom hes leaving!" I said happily thinking he listened to me. Till I looked back and saw him running towards Han with the bloody knife as I watched him stab him in the chest.

"No!" I screamed

"Let" Han choked out

"Han! Stay with me, were coming to get you!" I begged

"The past" He mumbled as he got stabbed again.

"NO! NOOOOO!" I screamed as he continued to stab him, and the connection from the Facetime was lost.

I was crying hard as I kept trying to call back and Dom kept speeding faster and faster through traffic we were almost at Hans.

Finally we approached Hans house and before Dom could come to a complete stop I was running out of the car inside of Hans house.

"Letty! No! Wait!" Dom yelled chasing after me. He caught up to me just as I grabbed the door handle, I didn't hesitate I ran in and looked everywhere, I saw the blood that covered the kitchen and living room floor. I looked towards the patio only to see Hans lifeless bloody body placed on one of his patio chairs.

"Han!" I screamed as I ran towards him followed by Dom.

"Nooo" I cried as I dropped to my knees. Dom held me tightly as we let each other mourn the loss of another member of our family.

10 minutes later I had calmed down, and told Dom we had to call the cops, as I stood up to do so, Dom covered Hans body with a blanket.

"What is this?" I heard him so I turned back to see what he was talking about only to him holding something folded up. We opened it together and gasped. There was a photo of Dom and I at a race where Dom was picking me up by my waist after yet another win. Doms face X'd out in blood, mine once again, circled.

 _ **'This could be us'**_ The note read.

"We are leaving LA tomorrow." Dom said as he made his way to the sink washing his hands off that were now covered in his friends blood. I stood by Hans lifeless body and looked at the mess before me, I knew Dom was right.

I walked towards Dom and wrapped my arms around him from behind as I pressed a kiss to his back.

"I know" I said softly.

Dom turned around pulling me into a hug as he rubbed my back soothingly.

He pulled back only to grab my face in his hands.

"I promise to not let anything happen to you, ok?"

"Dom, I know you won't but do not put yourself on the line for me do you understand me?"

"Letty I -"

"Promise me, Dominic"

"I can't Let, I can't pro-"

"Dom, promise me. Please" I begged

"I love you, Letty"

"Promise me" I said starting to cry again

"I love you"

I kept crying and gripping him for dear life, I knew Dom. He would always put his life on the line for me. So I just had to make sure it would never come to that point.

* * *

 **R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry! I am in the middle of exams so it has been making updates harder. Almost done exams so updates should be quicker! I hope you're all enjoying so far!**

* * *

"Can't sleep either?" I asked rubbing my nails lightly along Doms sides while my arm draped over his chest, I could feel his uneven breathing and I knew he was awake. We had left the precinct an hour ago after we had reported Hans murder and I knew that this was making Dom go crazy, I was too.

"I just keep seeing him sitting there, I can't get that out of my head" He said in a in a calm monotone voice that definitely worried me. I looked up at him and grabbed his face with my small hands to make him look at me.

"We're going to figure this out, Papa. No one else is going to die, ok?" I tried while looking into his eyes lovingly but with a firm look to them, a look that said I was serious.

"Don't talk stupid, Letty" He said pushing my arm off and standing up completely nude as he paced the hotel floor.

"Dom, don't start with your att-" I started, but was cut off.

"No, Letty, you have no say in this anymore. Do you understand me?" He said with frustration, but I knew that he knew he wasn't going in this alone.

"Like Hell I don't" I said standing up wearing nothing but an oversized T-Shirt that undoubtedly belonged to Dom. "If someone is going after our family, I am going with you Dominic. Do you not remember what happened last time you made a decision without me? How good that worked out!" I spat angrily

"This is different, Letty! You know that! I am not going to let you be killed by this twisted fuck!"

"I am either with you, Dominic, or we're both out." I said standing my ground.

"You drive me fucking crazy, you know that?" He said angrily, but I smirked at him in return.

"Well I fucking love you, you know that?" I smiled softly walking up to him holding his body close to mine. " I can't lose you either you know" I said softly. He held me tighter and kissed the top of my head knowing he was never going to win this battle.

"I just wish for once our life was simple" He whispered and I frowned into his chest understanding the pain he was feeling.

"We were never meant for simplicity, but this, this situation isn't normal for anybody, this is a serial killer and we don't know who he, she, or they even are. If you say back down, then we back down, together. If you say figure it out, then we figure it out, together."

"I don't want to be a coward, a man is supposed to protect his family, and you are my family Letty" I pulled away and lifted his chin up to look at me.

"Backing off isn't going to make you a coward, baby. You have protected this family better than any man ever could" He started to look away but I pulled his chin back to finish what I was saying. "Your dad would have been proud, Dom" He didn't say anything he just bent down to kiss me and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Our lives may not always be simple, but we can make the rest of tonight simple." I said while he picked me up and brought me back to the bed. We laid face to face in bed drawing lazy circles on each others bodies.

"Everyday I wake up and I always wonder how I got so lucky with you" He said genuinely. I smiled and kissed him.

"It used to scare me how much I could love someone" I whispered against his lips, and with that he pulled me closer so I was laying on-top of him.

"And now?" He pressed, running his fingers through my hair. I smiled and kissed him again.

"It still scares me, but I don't doubt it." He ran his hands down my sides accidentally tickling me on the way down.

"Dom" I laughed and squirmed on top of him making him do it again, purposely this time.

"Oh sorry, does that tickle?" He said with a shocked tone that was most definitely fake.

"St-ooo-ooo-p" I laughed again trying to get off of him so he couldn't tickle me anymore, but his grip tightened and he continued to tickle me.

"Dooooom, stooo- Dom! Stooop" I laughed as he flipped us over and pinned me to the bed as he continued his assault of tickles. I arched my back hoping it would stop but it didn't. I was smiling from ear to ear and my laugh was getting louder and louder.

"Dooom, I'm gonn-" I laughed again " I'm gonna pee!"

"Hold it" He said not stopping, finally I freed my one arm and I gripped his waist directly on his mos ticklish spot making him jump up and laugh too. I freed myself and ran to the bathroom.

As I went pee Dom walked in and stared at me. "Can I help you?"

"Nope" He said with a shit eating grin.

"Well than, go away."

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to pee"

"You've peed a million times in front of me"

"You're always doing something not standing here watching me intently"

"Fine" He said pouting and walking away. I shook my head and laughed, sometimes he was such a baby.

I finished my business and made my way back to the bed, Dom had turned the T.V. on and looked through the movies to order. I wrapped my body around his and left light kisses along his arm, while he put on some comedy movie for us to fall asleep to.

"I won't let anything happen to you, or anyone else in this family." He said pulling me closer

"I know you won't, I trust you, Dom."

"I know I don't say it enough, but I love you Letty"

"I know" I said smiling, not admitting to the fact that I got butterflies still every time he said he loved me.

Sleep was quickly taking over us and with my eyes shut I whispered into the night. " I love you too, Dom. More than you'll ever know"

* * *

 _Across Town- Unknown Location_

"How sweet, too bad he has to die my love" The voice said while watching the monitor that was feeding the camera footage that was currently wired to Dom and Lettys hotel.

 _TBC..._

* * *

 **R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

Letty POV

I was awoken abruptly in the middle of the night by a jump, I looked over to see what the jump was only to see Dom sitting straight up starring at me.

"Babe? What's wrong?" I asked genuinely concerned at Doms scared looking face, after all the sick fuck that was going after us had already gotten in the bed with me.

"I just, I just had a dream." He said softly looking away from me. I felt for him, I know he didn't like to talk about this stuff, but I knew it was bothering him just as much as it was me.

"Sounds more like a nightmare" I said softly moving my body closer to his as I grabbed his hand and interlocked our fingers bringing them to my mouth where I left soft kisses along each of his knuckles. "It's ok to be scared, Dom. You don't always have to be such a tough guy" I said giving him a small smile.

"I just, I saw you just bleeding out and there was nothing I could do. You looked so helpless, and I've never seen that look on you before, I couldn't, I don't know" He sighed " I want to find out who this is, but I just think we should back out too, I don't know what to do." He said sounding defeated.

I crawled into his lap and pulled his chin up to make him look into my eyes, once he did I starred into his looking for truth, and the truth was he was genuinely scared, and that scared me.

"Than we back out, if you don't feel good about this, which I can see you don't. Then we don't do it, there's no shame in that, Dom."

"I just want to prevent anything from happening if it means I have to kill him, then I kill him."

"You can also prevent it by backing off and watching over everything with me"

"Yeah" He said sounding disappointed still so I kissed him lovingly to tell him 'it's ok'.

"Let's go" I said standing up getting our stuff together.

"What? Now Letty? It's 2:00 am, we will go in the morning"

"Might as well not waste time, lets go get Jack, Mia and Bry and get out of here, before the sun comes up." I said packing up my bathroom stuff.

"Ok, I'll call Brian and let them know were coming"

We finished packing and made our way over to Mia and Brians hotel to give them a hand with their things.

* * *

 **Mia and Brians Hotel**

Dom and I arrived at the hotel and knocked on their door only to have Mia answer it looking exhausted. "I just have to grab Jacks bag and I'm good" Mia said

"Brian and I will take the big stuff down" Dom said grabbing the portable play pen and a suitcase while Brian grabbed the rest of the suitcases leaving Mia, jack and I alone.

"Hi Auntie" Jack said rubbing his eyes sleepily holding his stuffed puppy he loved so much.

"Hey little man." I said walking over to him and picking him up putting the stuffy paw into my pocket to carry Jack better while Mia grabbed his bag. "You tired?" I asked holding him in my arms.

"Only a little bit" He said resting his head against my shoulder.

"You can sleep in the ca-" I stopped mid sentence as I heard glass break from the bedroom. My grip tightened on Jack as I tried to run to the door but it was too late they were already in the room.

"Letty!" Mia screamed as she tried to run towards me, after all I was holding her son, I was the only one that could protect him right now. I could feel Jack start to lift his head, but as I looked at the masked men I knew that they were capable of anything at this point. Even killing Mia. So I told Jack what I knew Mia would want me to tell him.

"Hey buddy, I want you to keep your head in my shoulder and don't look up, can you do that for me, baby?" I said whispering softly to my nephew. As he nodded at my request.

"Look, I don't know what you want, but please they have nothing to do with this." I tried, only to be told to shut up immediately. I gripped Jack tighter as they walked closer to me.

"Go" The masked man said sternly. I knew I couldn't fight holding Jack, but I was not going to risk putting him down either, so I had to do the unthinkable. I had to listen.

"You don't need them, it's me you want, let them go, and I promise you I will stay and I will listen." I pleaded.

"No, GET OUT!" The second man yelled.

"Please, just take me, you don't need them, they're useless to you!"

"You pick one" The first man said to me

"What?" I asked confused

"PICK! The boy or your sister" I couldn't believe this, they were making me choose to save my nephew or my best friend of 23 years. I already knew what my choice was, I just couldn't do it without my heart breaking. I gripped Jack tighter, and I looked at Mia with tears streaming down my face and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Mia. She nodded and mouthed back ' It's ok, I love you' I told her I loved her too, silently telling her I would always protect Jack for her. I made my way to the door looking back at Mia once more who was on her knees with her hair being held painfully tight by one of the masked men. I told myself I had to save Jack no matter how much it broke my heart. I walked out the door praying this wouldn't be the last time Jack saw his mother again, or the last time Brian saw his wife, or Dom saw his sister, or I saw my best friend, sister, my voice of reason. I made my way to the stairwell, only to hear voices below me.

"Letty is out, we gotta kill the kid and knock her out and put her in the van downstairs." I heard, so without hesitation I opened the door and slammed it loudly before running up the stairs with jack in my arms hoping that they think I got out of the stairwell.

"She got off on the 11th floor!" I heard a man yell, my distraction worked. I kept running as quickly and as silently as I could. I ran to the 17th floor only to find out the stairwell door had been locked so I kept running till finally I saw the exit to the roof. I pushed the door open and quickly found a spot for Jack to hide as I tried to find whatever I could to block the door. I ran back to Jack who was now crying. I pulled him onto my lap and wiped his tears.

"Hey, baby look at me. I promise you, I will protect you. Nothing is going to happen to you, I swear." He cried harder into my chest and all I could do was rub his back as I let him cry. I remembered something that was barely hanging in my back pocket so I sat up slightly and pulled the paw that was hanging onto my jeans pocket.

"Look what I have, Jack" My nephew looked up at me with sad eyes and saw him wipe his tears and reach for his stuffed dog.

"Pup Pup!" He said excitedly and hugged me. I held him closer to keep him warm, it was a chilly night in la and all Jack wore was pajamas so I took my socks off and put them on his small cold feet and wrapped my sweater around his body as I cradled him. My phone was in the room and I had no way to get ahold of Dom or Brian. I was scared.

"Auntie, can you sing me a song?" Jack said softly as I cradled him closer to my tank top clad body.

"Sure, what song, baby?"

"Twinkle Twinkle?" He suggested. I wrapped my sweater tighter around his small body as I sang to him. He was still awake once I finished the song so I sang him a couple more till sleep took over him.

I had stayed awake all night to make sure I could watch out for anything or anyone. Around 5:00 am I heard the door being broken down. I picked Jack up and ran to another hiding spot farther from the door I shielded his body with mine. My focus was Jack and nothing else, I was so focused I didn't hear the voice calling out till Jack broke me out of my trance and yelled.

"Auntie! It's-" He screamed but I pulled him down and covered his mouth. "It's Uncle Dom" He mumbled against my hand making me look up only to see the top of Doms head searching for us when finally Jack yelled and he and Brian came rushing over to see me sitting there shielding Jacks body wearing jeans, tank top and no socks or shoes. Dom helped me up as Brian picked up Jack. "Daddy!" Jack yelled hugging Brian.

Dom and Brian looked at my wardrobe then at Jack and smiled. Dom put his jacket around me as we started to walk off the roof.

"No daddy, I want auntie Letty" Jack said reaching for Letty, and oddly enough I knew why, it was the same reason I wanted to hold onto him. We have a completely new bond that no body else would understand. Holding him brought me comfort. Brian handed Jack to me and he curled up in my arms hugging me contently as I rested my head upon his. We started to walk back to the room Brian, Mia and Jack were staying in.

Oh god, Mia. Did they know yet?

"Guys, I don't think we should go in the-" I started as Brian opened the door only for me to see it swarming with police I walked in slowly looking around until my eyes stopped on a shaken brunette.

"Mia!" I said with a shocked yet relieved voice.

"LETTY!, JACK!" She screamed running to us. She grabbed Jack and held him tightly, kissing his cheeks as the tears fell down both of ours.

"I'm sorry, Mi-" I started but she interrupted me by hugging me.

"Don't, you protected my son. You did everything I needed you to. I knew he was safe with you, Letty. S thank you" She cried hugging me.

"Always" I cried hugging her back.

We all stood together as a family till Hobbs walked up to us, he didn't have a happy look on his face.

"Tej was murdered." He said in a monotone voice clearly shocked by the news too.

"This was a distraction" Dom said and Hobbs nodded.

"This isn't over yet, is it?" I asked

"I don't think so." Hobbs said, and I grabbed Doms hand holding it tightly.


End file.
